ACCIDENTLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU
by ohinesama-rumiko
Summary: He was a punk, she was a prep. The two despised each other since they entered high school, but did that little crush in elementary school completly vanish? This is a story of two unexpected people to fall in love...SxS & A TAD BIT OF ExTrnCHAPTER 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

ACCIDENTLY IN LOVE

**CHAPTER 1: SO WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS!**

**HAD TO REPOST BECAUSE IT GOT DELETED**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**A/N: AH another story! I thought of this one when I was trying to write my first ficcie. I decided to make it again except make it better! I hope this story turns out good. I really don't have any idea what the ending product would be. So if you have any ideas you can send them to me! **

**Also remember that English is my second language, so there might be a few grammatical errors. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Okay let me tell you something about her…. Most feared yet loved girl at school. She was flawless. Everybody wanted to be her. Everybody wanted to be her friend. She had everything everyone wanted, and she would flaunt it, she reigned over from her looks, her body, she was absolutely desirable. She seemed to have an effect on everyone. Everyone except one. He was the only one who never fell into her traps. He was the only one he didn't drool on her feet. This is a story about two very different people. Who you would never expect, would fall in love.**

**-------------------------------------------- **

**The auburn haired girl with deep emerald eyes woke up to early to get ready for her first day as a senior. Of coarse being a girl she had to wake up two hours before she actually had to. Makeup, hair, clothes. There was just no time to be wasted. She had to look perfect. She was after all most popular, head cheerleader, and in all most wanted girl on campus. And with that sort of reputation, she had a big ego to go with it. **

**She smiled as she groomed herself in the mirror. **' How hot can you get Sakura.**' She looked over at the clock. Only ten more minutes to spare, on herself of coarse. Sakura added the finishing touches to her eyes. Her eyeliner matched her eyes perfectly, giving her the mysterious secretive look. And her baby pink eyeshadow gave her the look of playful innocence, which of coarse she wasn't. She glossed her lips heavily with her favorite Anna Sui (I don't own Anna Sui.) lip-gloss. Sakura made kiss faces at herself in the mirror. **

**After spending about fifteen more minutes admiring herself in the mirror she concluded that she was indeed more then ready to conquer school. After all… Who would stop her from her throne? Nobody can take her down from her high chair. Nobody was going to be labeled queen B except for herself.**

**----------------------**

**He lay down on the bed. It was six in the morning. He could totally sleep for another hour, but he just couldn't get back to sleep. He lazily got up and put on some old clothes that lay on the ground. He smelled it and shrugged. ' **Clean enough to wear.**' This year, his senior year would be no different from the last. People despised him and his group of friends. They were named the outcasts, the punks. Sometimes he wondered if it was a crime to be into hard metal and dark colors. **

**He put on his black jacket and headed over to the bathroom. He dumped a half a bottle of gel on his head, and tried to spike it, but no matter how much gel he put in, his hair never spiked the way he wanted it to, He fidgeted with his chestnut hair frustratingly. **

**He suddenly heard a honking noise coming from the outside of his window. It was his best friends Eriol and Takahashi, the members of his band named Hokori ( A/N: Any better names? This one seems so lame. Means pride. Can't think of anything right now.). He ran down the hallway and grabbed his skateboard.**

" **Bye mom, bye everyone. I'm going." He said, shutting the door before anyone could reply. **

**Syaoran walked toward his friends and got into Eriol's beat up junky car. **

" **Ready guys?" Syaoran stated.**

" **Not even. I feel like ditching school already." Eriol replied. **

" **Tell me about it. I still have a hangover from yesterdays party." Takahashi commented.**

" **Well here goes nothing." They all said in unison. **

**-----------------**

**Sakura smiled glamorously as she was greeted when she walked down the hallway. She flipped her hair as she passed by a couple of guys that were drooling at the sight of her. Many claim that Sakura is a witch. You could fall for her with just a sparkling smile, a twinkle in her eyes and the thing that the guys go crazy over her for: The size of her butt. People would say that she could cast a spell on you, with just one look in those desirable emerald orbs. **

**She then spotted her raven-haired friend Tomoyo by her locker.**

**Tomoyo is what you'd call a natural beauty. She had pale white milky skin, and her complexion was overall perfect. Her long raven black hair hung from her face down, little curls would spring at the ends of her hair. Her bright violet eyes finished off her face, completing its perfection. Tomoyo is still as kind hearted, as she was when she was younger. Sakura changed a bit, she's not as kind hearted as she was before. Every year Tomoyo would win sweetest of the class. Sakura would always win hottest girl. Sakura and Tomoyo have been best friends since forever. You wouldn't see one of them at a party without the other. They were inseparable. She has always been there for Sakura, and always will be there for her. She was her best friend. Whatever made Sakura happy, made her happy. **

" **Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily as they hugged each other. **

" **Sakura-chan. Do we have any classes together?" They matched schedules, and found out the only had lunch and Japan Hisotry together.**

" **This is so not fair Tomoyo-chan. They just don't want to put us together because we almost burned down the science building last year." Sakura complained.**

" **I know! They totally did that on purpose." Tomoyo agreed. " Sakura don't look now but Kondo-kun is walking this way. And he is totally looking at you." **

**Sakura tried to remain calm. Kondo, Hiromichi was the most popular boy in school. He was loved like Sakura and he was also head of the football team. He had dark brown eyes and jet-black hair with highlights in them. Basically half the population of girls at her school were in love with him. Of coarse she knew that none of those girls would be a problem. She had it all figured out. Her and Hiromichi would be an item before the winter formal. " Do I look okay?" She asked Tomoyo while struggling to get her pocket mirror out of her bag.**

**Tomoyo nodded. **

**Sakura quickly powdered her face and added a little more gloss on her pink lips. **

" **Ohayo Kinomoto-san. Looking as lovely as ever." He gave her his signature smile that he was known for, which melted her. She blushed in return. " Why thank you Kondo-san. You're looking pretty good yourself."**

" **Please call me Hiromichi, no formal stuff." He winked at her. " Got to go babe, stay sweet."**

**Sakura blushed even redder. After he turned the corner with his whole gang, Sakura started screaming. " Did you hear that Tomoyo! He called me sweet and a babe, and not to mention I don't have to call him Kondo-san anymore. He must like me!" **

**Just then she heard a snide remark beside her. " Oh yay! He likes me! He likes me!" The boy said sarcastically. **

" **I heard that Li!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. **

**Sakura and Syaoran used to be friends in elementary school. Eriol and Tomoyo also. Then middle school came. Syoaran had the looks and the wealth to be popular, but instead he rejected them and started getting into his band with Eriol and Takahashi. Sakura on the other hand dove into the invitation, and became miss popularity. Because of their differences they came into a war. Eriol and Tomoyo were able to accept their differences and stay friends. Sadly Sakura and Syaoran were not able to because of their stubbornness. **

" **You're just jealous because someone likes me and no one likes you!" Sakura snapped at him.**

" **Who ever would like you is mental, you're nothing but a fake bitch." He retorted.**

" **Well you're nothing but a punk. A suicidal mad gross crusty punk." Sakura glared at him. He simply smirked back.**

" **Well at least I'm not a barbie, and not so damn conceited. The whole world doesn't bow down to you Sakura, I'm sorry to say." He smiled at himself. No way could she answer back to this one.**

**He was wrong**

" **Well what you don't know Li. Is that the whole world does bow down to me. And you should too. You're nothing but a low person. See there's a difference between us. I'm from a higher class of human. You're from the lower class. Get used to it." She smiled at him. Glints of evil were seen in her emerald eyes. **

**The whole hallway was looking at them by now. Interested in their argument. The well known popular cheerleader, battling with the no reputation outcast. **

" **Um maybe we should stop them by now. It's getting pretty ugly." Tomoyo whispered into Eriol's ear. He merely nodded. **

" **Um Syoaran maybe we should start heading to…" Eriol was cut off. He was too late. Syoaran has gone ballistic. **

**Syaoran dodged toward Sakura. " You bitch. Take that back!" He said as he pushed her into a locker. **

**Eriol then grabbed him, before Syaoran would get expelled for beating up the poor girl. " That's enough man! " He dragged him off of Sakura, and they started heading toward their math. " Let me go!" Syaoran yelled as he was trying to escape from Eriol's grasp.**

" **No true man would ever hit a girl." Sakura commented before Syaoran disappeared from her sight. **

**-----------------------------::::::::**

" **Damn that bitch. Low class human whatever. She's the real low class human." Syaoran mumbled, as he sat down next to his sat next to his dark blue haired friend. **

**The boy nodded as he fixed his glasses. " What Sakura said was pretty dirty." **

" **I know… I hate her so much. I wouldn't care if she died." His amber eyes shifted toward the devil herself. He starred at the back of her head, wishing there were a way to light it on fire. Since the fifth grade they have always been in the same Math class. He was surprised she was able to pass math. Before she used to come over to his house and get tutored by him. **' Probably found another bastard to do it for her.**'**

**Sakura felt someone watching her. She turned back and saw serious deadly amber eyes looking straight at her. Sakura glared and faced her back toward him again. **

**Syaoran removed his gaze off of her. He'd rather die then look at those emerald eyes ever again.**

" **That's funny to hear." Eriol interrupted. Syaoran looked at him confused. " Huh what's funny?"**

"**Well just imagine, four years ago. You were totally head over heels for that girl." **

**Syaoran's face turned sour. " That was a mistake. A very bad bad bad bad mistake. I was a retard back then." **

" **And you're not now?" Syaraon hit Eriol. " Just joking dude."**

" **Okay class. I graded you're tests. I'm very surprised. Only one person got an A, Li-san. Good job." Sensei Takaguchi handed him his paper. **

" **Others didn't do as well. Kinomoto-san." Sakura gazed at the paper in front of her. It looked like a piece of art. It was once a clean white piece of paper and, now it had all these red x's on it. She turned it over. 49. Sakura's mouth hung open. On the bottom of the paper the sensei wrote a little note. 'Please see me after class.'**

**Sakura groaned, and banged her head on her desk.**

" **Don't do that Sakura. You don't want to lose any more brain cells. You need it." Syaoran joked. **

" **Oh would you shut up." **

**----------------------::::::::::: ( A little while later)**

" **Sensei you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked.**

" **Oh yes. Li-san could you come here too." He asked.**

**Sakura groaned. ' **Damn this is not good**.' **

" **Li-san you are getting the highest grade in my class. And Kinomoto-san you are failing. I want Li to be your tutor." **

**Syaoran and Sakura palled. **

" **Sensei. Please spare me from an early death. Spending more then an hour alone with her is like… A death sentence!" Syaroan exclaimed.**

" **Oh come on. Being with you is like being in hell." Sakura argued. **

" **I don't care how much you two hate each other. Let me ask you Kinomoto do you want to repeat this coarse?" he asked. **

**Sakura shook her head. **

" **Li-san. Do you want me to ask your language teacher if she could give you extra credit?" Syaoran nodded desperately. He was failing Japanese class.**

" **Then you two will work together." Sensei Takaguchi said,**

**Syaoran sighed in defeat. " What day." **

" **Thursday is best. I don't have cheer practice after school." Sakura answered.**

" **Where?" **

**Sakura sighed. " Any where… Where people won't see me with you. It would ruin me." **

**Syaoran wanted to hit her. She made him sound like some kind of disease. " Whatever bitch. My house then." He shoved her out of the way. **

" **Would you stop calling me a bitch." She yelled as he gathered his stuff.**

" **Nope." Was his simple answer.**

**The teacher watched back in amusement. ' **This will be interesting**.'**

**-----------------------------**

" **Damn that Li. He makes me so angry sometimes." Sakura groaned. " I have to get tutored by that bastard."**

" **Maybe is you were nicer to him. He would be nicer to you." Tomoyo answered.**

" **I am so nice to him!!" Sakura exclaimed.**

**Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " Yeah calling him a low class human was 'oh so nice.'" She said sarcastically. **

" **I'm just telling the truth." Sakura said while fingering her hair and twirling it. Tomoyo was stunned at what Sakura said. What happened to the sweet, nice Sakura that she once knew? The one who used to be best friends with her worst enemy? Tomoyo looked down gloomily. Suddenly a light bulb in her mind came on. Tomoyo grinned, she was going to have a little talk with Eriol during lunch. This may be her greatest, genius idea yet. **

**Sakura finished putting on some more eye-liner and took a look at herself in the mirror. Sakura gasped. There on her cheek was the most disgusting pimple she has ever seen. **

" **Tomoyo! Tomoyo I can't go out like this!" **

" **Sakura stop freaking out. It's not even that bad" Tomoyo complained while leaning against the bathroom wall.**

" **Tomoyo… This is an emergency. I have a pimple! Can't you see it! Keisuke would totally not like me anymore if he sees this!" Sakura began putting more foundation on it.**

**Tomoyo sighed as she remembered the care free Sakura. She never cared about what she looked like. She wasn't so self centered. High school has run control of her mind. Popularity has gotten to deep into her head. How Tomoyo wished that she could go back in time.**

**FLASHBACK**

" **Tomoyo no way am I wearing that dress." A little Sakura complained.**

" **Saku-chan! Onegai! It will look so kawaii on you!" Tomoyo handed her the pink dress.**

" **Whatever." Sakura snatched the fluffy dress from her hands. " I hate girly things." **

" **Sakura! Don't say such things soon you'll be drooling over boys and be into makeup, and fashion! I watch teen shows and that's what all the girls are into." Sakura walked out of the dressing room, wearing Tomoyo's latest creation. " Well Tomoyo I'm never going to be drooling over guys. Makeup makes you look ugly. And I'll just stick to my baggy clothes forever. No way am I going to be one of those girly girls! Why are you starring at me like that? Do I look that bad?"**

" **KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed as she started taking pictures. Sakura sighed. " Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" **

**Suddenly the door opened. A chibi Syaoran and Eriol walked in. Their mouths dropped at the sight of Sakura wearing a dress.**

" **Sakura you look like a girl!" Syaoran said in between laughs.**

**Sakura slapped him. "I am a girl!" **

**Syaoran winced. " I know but today you actually look like a girl. Usually you can pass for a guy." **

**Sakura hit him once more but with more force." I cannot pass for a guy! I'm a girl!" **

" **Okay okay." Syaoran laughed. " I believe you."**

**( end flashback)**

**That was when Sakura was more of a tomboy of coarse. She changed dramatically over the years. Tomoyo remembered when Sakura admitted liking Syaoran. It took Tomoyo two years to actually find out she did. Tomoyo would ask her a couple times but, she would deny it and turn a very funny crimson color.**

" **Hello. Tomoyo are you listening." Sakura snapped a finger at her.**

" **Huh. Oh yeah." **

" **Okay so can you see it now?" Sakura faced towards her.**

" **Nope, now that that problem is solved. Let's go to lunch. I'm so hungry!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the cafeteria. **

**When they entered the cafeteria Sakura quickly headed toward the 'in' table. Or so it was called. This table was a table reserved for all the loved people. If anyone else tried to sit on it, that wasn't popular. They would be directly sent to the trashcan. **

**Sakura sat down and almost instantly started flirting with Hiromichi. Tomoyo sat and watched. Hiromichi wasn't right for Sakura. Tomoyo just had a feeling inside, saying it wasn't right. She then turned to the outcast table. Her eyes laid on Syaoran. He's perfect for her. They have always been perfect. Sakura just looks at the exterior and sees right pass the interior. Tomoyo sighed. **' May seem impossible but giving it a try won't hurt**.' **

**Tomoyo suddenly got up and started walking towards the outcasts. **

" **What do you want Tomoyo. Did Sakura send you to tell me a couple curse words?" Syaoran snickered. **

" **No. I want to talk to Eriol." Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and took him outside.**

" **Wha-wha what did I do?" Eriol asked.**

" **Eriol… I have a plan." She said,as they entered the silent hallway.**

" **What?" He asked intrested.**

" **Get Sakura and Syaoran to be a couple." **

" **Hahaha. That's funny Tomoyo." Eriol laughed out loud.**

**Tomoyo glared. " I'm not joking!"**

**Eriol's eyes widened. " That's impossible! They hate each other! Getting them together is like getting water to get along with fire." **

" **I know. I know! But they have liked each other before, I think! It can happen again!" Tomoyo pleaded. " Can we at least try?"**

**Eriol scratched his head. " Tomoyo…" **

" **Please!" **

**Eriol sighed. " I guess we could give it a try. But how?" **

" **Well. We could start off with the reasons why she liked him. Did Syaoran ever like Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.**

" **YA!" Eriol praticly yelled. " He was in love with her. Until he said quote " She turned into a skank, bitch, slut, hoe, freak, loser, follower…"**

" **Okay I get it." Tomoyo sighed. " It still seems impossible." Eriol said quietly.**

" **Anything is possible." Tomoyo added. She then frowned. " Eriol. I wish we could hang out like we used to."**

" **Me too…" He then pulled her into a hug. Tomoyo loved the feeling of his arms around her. She breathed in his scent. She then sighed to herself. ' **I wish I could stay like this forever in your arms. But of coarse you probably don't feel the same way.**' Little did she know he did… **

" **So when should we start the plan?" He asked while breaking the hug. **

"**Sakura is going to be tutored by Syaoran Thursday at his house. We can start there." Tomoyo said.**

" **Great. Now how do we get them to like each other? That's the big problem." Eriol asked.**

" **Find out why they liked each other back in the day." Tomoyo simply said.**

" **Okay. We need to dig deeper into this. How about we meet up at the arcade?" Eriol said.**

" **Too risky. Someone might see and tell. Then Saku-chan will get suspicious." Tomoyo answered.**

" **How about I call you up tonight then. And we can discuss it more?" Eriol asked.**

" **Sure. But call me up at about 9 ish. I'm going to be at a fashion thing with my mom." **

" **Same old Tomoyo. Fashion freak." Eriol laughed.**

" **Oh shush." She glared.**

**----------------------:::::::::::**

**Sakura walked home by herself. She passed by a familiar street, and looked at the big mansion that stood right in front of her. It was a breath taking home. It had a big iron black gate that hid the house from the world. The garden had every flower that you could imagine, but the real magic was the inside. Talk about luxurious. **

' Syaoran's house. Seems like ages since I've been in there. I wonder if his family remembers me**' Sakura looked down, and continued walking. **

**Moments later she was at her own house. " Tadaima.". Sakura waited for a reply, but heard none. She ran upstairs and closed the door shut. She fell down on her bed and relaxed for a minute. ' **Today was good. Except for that stupid Li'. **She shifted her eyes to her desk. It was cluttered with all her makeup products. She walked over to her desk, and noticed a little pink notebook. **

' What's this?**' Sakura walked over and flipped to the first page.**

**It read**

**Sakura's personal diary! No ones eyes can look except mine. That means close the book Touya!**

**Sakura laughed and started to read the first entry. It mainly talked about a field trip they were going on the next day. The fieldtrip was to a field for a picnic. Sakura smiled in amusement as all the memories flooded in her mind. **

**She flipped a few pages and came to an entry with hearts drawn all over the page. **

**Dated: 6-22-97**

**Dear diary,**

**I think I'm in love with my best friend. Truly madly deeply in love. I really hope he feels the same way. But I doubt it. I think he likes my best friend Tomoyo. He is officially my first love. This is the first time I ever had feeling like this. I wonder where I'll be in ten years. I wonder if we will still talk, and be friends. I gave him a promise ring last Christmas. We vowed we'd stay best friends forever. I want him to be my first kiss. I wonder what it would be like. Would I close by eyes? Will time stop? I want to save my first kiss for him. I want it to be special. **

**I wrote a poem in math today. I know diary; I'm so obsessed. Well here's how it goes.**

**Have you ever met anyone so perfect?**

**Someone who could get you depressed**

**And so happy at the same time..**

**Someone who could make your heart melt**

**Yet, make you wish the two of you were frozen in time**

**Someone who could make your soul sing**

**Yet, leave you speechless..**

**Have you ever met anyone so perfect?**

**I Sakura Kinomoto have.**

**He has swept me off my feet**

**Put a smile on my face when I'm down**

**He is my prince.**

**He is my one and only.**

**After all this feeling only happens once in a lifetime**

**Maybe I'm just immature. **

**Maybe I don't know what love is.**

**But what I do know. **

**Is that I am in love**

**And is giving my heart to**

**Syaoran Li **

**Sakura looked up from her diary. A blast of memories started crowding her mind, good and bad memories, happy and sad. Memories that she forbade herself to remember, but now all she could do was think about her old love for her worst enemy. **

' What happened to us Syaoran?**'**

**----------------------------::::::::::::**

**TBC**

**Rumiko Ishinomori**

**First official chapter of my second fiction!**

**NIHONGO LESSON 1**

**WORDS & PHRASES WILL BE IN NEXT LESSON**

**--- **

**Okay firstly Japanese has three different alphabets: Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. Hiragana and Kanji are used for mainly Japanese words. Katakana is used for words that aren't Japanese.**

**Kanji is adapted from the Chinese alphabet.**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Hiragana and Kanji: Yuki: Can mean snow, and can mean courage. Matters by the Kanji.**

**Katakana: Makudonarudo- Mcdonalds **

**&&**

**A little about myself: **

**My name is Rumiko Ishinomori**

**I was born and raised in Nihon (Japan)**

**I live in Tokyo in Chiyoda ward**

**I am fourteen and attend Kojimachi middle school**

**(I will explain Japanese school system later.)**

**I'm very bad at math, like Sakura**

**I love anime**

**I love Shoyu Ramen, Gyoza, and Donburi**

**I don't really like sushi or sashimi**

**My favorite color is pinku-pink**

**I have one older sister. Her name is Mari,**

**I take Shinkansen ( Bullet train) To Shibuya and Shinjuku every weekend**

**to go shopping. **

**I learned English when I was 5 from my Aunt ( who lives in Hawaii. I visit her often), and I'm still bad at it.**

**That's about it. If you would like to know anymore just ask -**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. KATEIKY0SHI

ACCIDENTLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU 

**CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS!**

**A/N: One of my reviewers said I should write this story is POV, and I think it's a pretty good idea! My editor Sachiyo-chan also said I should write that way. I wrote a rough draft for her once and she said it was better, so this chapter will be written in POV.**

**Also remember that English is my second language, so there might be a few grammatical errors, but I'm trying really really hard to make this story written well, like a perfectly fluent English speaker….. **

**Oh and yes all the poetry was written by me.. I think maybe in the next chapter I'm going to make up a Haiku. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Tomoyo's POV**

**Here I am waiting. I sat on the chair for about an hour or so. Just sitting and waiting for that special phone call. I swept my hand across the counter table, taking off all the dust that lay on it. ' **Maybe he forgot.**' The little voice in my head said. I nodded and picked up the phone. I breathed in as I was about to dial his number, then I just put the receiver back down. ' **I can't… He'll think I'm a bother if I call him. And he said he'll call me.**' **

**I placed the phone back down and sighed. I walked up from the table and grabbed the fourth grade yearbook. I flipped through the ripped pages to our class. Oh how I missed the days. Sakura and I are still as close as ever, but what happened to our other best friends. I missed our outings of four, and most of all I missed Eriol. **

**The day I told Sakura my feelings for him, she was so helpful. She would try to get us alone together, try to get us to dance together. Then suddenly we all started drifting. I remember her saying ' **It's either him or me Tomoyo. Take your pick…**' I went to Sakura's side of coarse, Chicks before dicks right? I told myself everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. 'You'll get over him.' Little did I know, that little crush would not go away. Still four years later… I am not over him. Not until this moment I have realized how completely pathetic I am. I was just so irregular, if I were Sakura I would have moved on about two days later. **

I grabbed my head and shook it. Why oh why oh why…. Why was I so cursed to have met you. WHY! I want to know why! Does someone want me to suffer up there? Why do you want me to suffer kami? Did I do something wrong? If I didn't then wouldn't you have freed me from him? From the love and kindness he has shown me… That's it… I admit it to you.. I'm still deeply madly in love with Eriol. Are you happy now, happy that I confessed?

**I dragged myself to the nearby chair. My heart was beating rapidly. I put my hand on it as I felt its thump. ' **This heart will keep on loving you until the day it stops pumping.**' I smiled as I removed my hand from my chest. ' **Until then I'll jus wait for you to notice me. Even if you find someone else. I'll always be here and wait for you.**' **

**: Ring ring: I jumped. As I picked up the receiver a bolt of excitement hit every part of my body. I took a deep breath. '**He called. He cares!**' I thought excitedly. " Moshi moshi."**

" **Tomoyo-chan. You didn't call me. You promised you would remember…."**

**I sighed in disappointment. " Hey Sakura. Sorry. I just came home." I lied. I've been home for a full hour, but I spent that whole hour dreading about how life sucks, and how love sucks even more. **

**We talked for about ten minutes, and it was the most boring, stupidest, conversation ever. She kept going on and on about her new Louis Vuiton bag, and how she plans to steal Syaoran's skateboard and burn it, as revenge. I lied back on my queen-sized bed. Instead of listening to Sakura, I was drifting of into my own confused mind**. 'It's useless. Even if you did have some sort of liking in me Eriol, were never going to work. They hate each other. The plan will never work.**' **

**----------------------**

**SAKURA POV**

**I traced my hand on my new love. I smiled and kissed its beautiful colored letters." OH HOW I LOVE MY NEW MURAKAMI BAG TOMOYO." **

" **Yup." She answered back sounding deeply bored.**

" **Hey I should take Syaoran's skateboard and burn it. That would se so hilarious. After all he did break my beautiful radio back in 6th." **

" **Hmmm." **

**Her lack of excitement bothered me deeply. Hello it was a new Louis Vuiton bag! What could be more exciting then that? And my plan about Syaoran's skateboard was perfectly good. The whole time I was talking to her she only used one-word answers. " Are you o.k?" I asked.**

" **Yup." She simply answered once more. **

" **Come on Tom… You can tell me anything, and you know that. I won't get mad at you. I promise. Tell me what's wrong." I asked eagerly. A problem of hers was a problem of mine, We were a person split in half. Twins separated at birth. Best friends. I had to figure out what bizarre problem was troubling her. **

" **Well I was thinking." I heard her sigh. " What?"**

" **What happened to us Sakura." **

" **Eh?" I asked confused. What was she talking about? Did something happen to our friendship? **

" **Us, you know the fabulous four. Me, you Syao-kun, Eriol-kun." She replied quickly. I groaned frustratingly. **

" **Don't even make me think about that bastard. You know how I get when you bring up that name!" I leaned back on my chair. This was just wonderful. Tomoyo wants to talk about my worse enemy. Just thinking about him makes me want to kill something. **

" **Sorry I even brought it up, you asked remember." She exclaimed.**

**I rolled my eyes. " We aren't friends anymore Tomoyo. You ask me this question all the time. It's like you miss hanging out with them or something." **

**She was silent for a while, then she replied" But why aren't we friends?". I could swear I could hear her voice cracking, as if she was crying, but I let it pass. She wouldn't cry over such a stupid reason like that.**

" **Let's go back to Grade 7 shall we."**

**FLASHBACK ( Written in 3rd person)**

**Her emerald eyes wondered to the chestnut haired boy that sat across from her. The auburn haired girl starred at her calligraphy of the kanji character peace (heion). She hesitated as she moved her hand toward his back. He was mad at her she was mad it him, but she needed extra ink badly, and he was the only one on her table that had some.. She regained confidence and tapped him on the back. **

" **Psh. Li." She whispered. **

" **What do you want bitch." He answered nastily. **

" **God touchie touchie. I just want something that's on your side of the table gosh.. Can you pass me the ink." He grunted and reached for the black ink. **

**Sakura grabbed for it in his hand, and accidentally lost hold of it. The black ink landed on her clean white uniform.**

" **AHHH!" Sakura shrieked.**

" **LOOK AT MY UNIFORM!" Sakura grabbed the inkbottle and splashed the remainder on Syaoran's white collared shirt.**

" **God why'd you do that!" He yelled.**

" **You splashed it on me first!" Sakura answered back.**

" **Gosh it wasn't like I did it on purpose. It's what you call an accident." Syaoran argued back.**

" **I bet you did it on purpose. Now look at my outfit, you got it all dirty!" **

**END FLASHBACK**

" **It all started when he dirtied my shirt. It is still his fault." I answered back. I knew that wasn't the actual reason, we hated each other before that incident, but that was one thing that incident was what made me clearly decide to hate him. " Now can we talk about something a tad bit more interesting, like what color should I wear tomorrow?" **

**I waited for a reply, but all I heard was nothing. " Hello earth to Tomoyo?" **

" **Whatever color you'd like. Everything looks good on you." Her small voice said.**

" **Heh whatever. It's not like I have a choice anyway. We do have a school uniform." I opened the wooden drawer. Inside held tons of schools skirts. They were all cut and frayed shorter. My skirts were what Tomoyo would call. ' Skank skirt.' To me though. Nothing was too short. **

" **Haha you cut them all, so it's more like a fashion statement, not a dress code." Tomoyo chuckled. **

**I smiled. " I know. You know what I just remembered, I have tutoring tomorrow with that brat." **

"**Maybe it will be good for you." Came her reply. **

**I shivered at her response. " Tom what on earth are you thinking. Good for me? More like a death sentence." **

**I heard her laugh nervously. " Heh I said good for you. I meant good luck. Who would want to spend a hour with such a low life." **

" **Thanks I need it. For all who knows I could get rabies. He probably doesn't even shower." I got sick of just the thought of breathing the same air as him. **

**I looked over at the clock 9:45.**

" **Well Toms I got to go. See you tomorrow." I didn't bother to hear her reply. I hung up the phone and crawled into my bed. I needed my beauty sleep, all I need is to wake up with dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. **

**I wondered why Tomoyo would bring up such a subject. Who would want to waste their breath talking about all those pathetic losers? Then it hit me. The most disturbing thought came to my mind. Why am I even thinking about these 'pathetic losers'? Is it because, somewhere in my disturbed mind, I still have a slight feeling for one of them. Realizing what I just thought I took the pillow from under my head, and started banging my head with it. **

**Stop thinking such nonsense Sakura. You hate them, especially him. You hate him more then anything. You hate him so much, that if we were the only two people alive, and the human race relied on us. The human species would become extinct. Yeah that's right. You hate him, that crush back then has completely disappeared, it has completely got out of your system. **

**--------- NEXT DAY**

**I walked down the hallway franticly. I was exactly two hour's- twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds late. I ended up staying up until three in the morning. I just couldn't get to sleep, it was like I went to bed after drinking a cup of espresso or something. **

**I took a deep breath before entering my math class. " I'm sorry sensei. My alarm clock didn't wake me up." He just sighed, and excused me. I've been late so many times he is used to it. He doesn't even bother to send me any more of those detention slips for being late anymore. I think it's because he used it all up on me already. **

**I could feel the eyes on me. When you think about it. You would think I would like to have all eyes on me all the time, when actually. I hate it. I nervously made my way to an empty chair, in the back of the room, right in front of the Satan's chair. Just my luck, I sighed as I walked over. **

**He just glared at me with his serious amber eyes. " Would you stop looking at me like that." I hissed.**

" **Can't help it. Looking at you just ruins my day." **

**I turned by body toward him, and gave him a death glare. " I could say the same about you." **

" **Barbie."**

" **Druggie."**

" **Bitch."**

" **bastard."**

" **Kinomoto, Li. Would you like to share to the class what you two are discussing." The sensei interrupted.**

**We both shook our heads.**

" **No." We said in unison, **

**I leaned back on my chair and starred blankly at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes until I can get out of here. I began tapping my fingers on the desk. My French manicure was absolutely gorgeous. It cost about seventy-five dollars, but hey that's the cost to be beautiful.**

**I heard a snicker from behind. " Stop that. It's bugging the crap out of me." **

I ignored his complaint and started tapping on my desk harder.

" **Sensei. Could you please tell Kinomoto to stop tapping her fingers on her desk." I rolled my eyes. ' **Tattle tale**.' **

" **Kinomoto please quit it." The sensei then gave both of us an evil smile." Remember you have tutoring by the way." It was like he _loved_ to make me suffer. He just had to put us together, and he just had to remind me, when I'm already dreading over it.**

" **Joy…" I mumbled with sarcasm. **

" **You do remember where I live right." He then asked randomly. **

" **Of coarse I do. I've only been to you're house ten million times." I answered back quite sassily and loudly.**

**I looked around, noticing everyone looking at us shocked. I then realized what I said. **

" **Um that was of coarse when we were younger. When we were friends. Hehe.." I looked down embarrassed. **

**I hit myself mentally. That was a close one. People might think we are in a secret affair or something. **

**-----------------**

**Tomoyo's POV (AFTER SCHOOL)**

" **Eriol you didn't call me to plan this out." I yelled, as we waited outside Syaoran's house. **

" **Gomen. Your line was busy." I looked down embarrassed for exploding at him like that. ' **So he did call.**' **

" **So why did you want to come to Syaoran's house?" I asked **

" **Well I was thinking. We could maybe go into his room, and look at some things… I remember he used to keep a journal, in about fifth grade, it has to have some things about Sakura in it." **

**I nodded. " Sakura has one too. We could check that one out later." **

" **How do we get in his house." I looked over to the mass property. There were security cameras everywhere.**

" **Don't worry the security knows me. Just climb over to that window right there." He pointed to a window hidden with green curtains. " That's Syaoran's room." **

**I looked over to the empty road. " We better get going before Sakura shows up." **

" **Ready? I'll give you a lift."**

**-------------------**

**Syaoran's POV**

**Out of all the people in the world. Why did I have to meet you!**

**I hate this.**

**I hate you. I hate this whole situation.**

**I hate the way you glare at me, I hate the way you smile, and most of all I hate your emerald eyes. I hate them so much, that I actually still love them. I remember the first day I saw you. The sun was hitting on your auburn hair as you swiftly walked toward me. A smile was glued onto your face and your eyes were dazzling, but something has changed. Now your whole physical appearance to me is fake. That one spark I saw in your eyes that first day isn't there anymore. The day you told me " Freak, just get away from me." Has hurt me so much. Hurt me so much that even now as I think about those words, it hits me like a knife. That's why we've become so distant.. That's why I'm so cold to you now. You treat me like dirt, like I'm some kind of toy. That you can just kick around. I have feelings too, and I know you do also. But… Since you've been so nasty to me. I'm just going to give you a taste of your own medicine. I'm not going to fall into any of your traps, I'm going to keep instantly making your life hell Kinomoto. **

**I sat down in the living room. Still deep in thought. So many things have changed. So many people that has entered his life has now vanished, **

**The doorbell rang. Just wonderful, one hour with Satan in heels. This is going to be fairly uncomfortable. **

" **Wei can you get that please." I bean to feel nervous. Spending a whole hour with Kinomoto. This seems like what we used to do back in elementary. She would come over to my house and we'd bake and study math at the same time. ' Oh how I can still remember he cookies.' My mouth melted at the thought of those chocolate chip sweets.**

" **Master. Sakura-san is here." Wei opened the door. She gently took of her shoes before she entered the living room. Her auburn hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail, she wasn't wearing the usually school uniform. Instead she wore a gray tank top and navy blue sweat pants. She groaned as she sat down in the chair across from me. " Let's just get this over with so I can leave." **

"**I could say the same thing" I responded and turned the page to our lesson. **

**Suddenly my mom happened to enter the room. **

" **SAKURA-CHAN!" She shrieked when she saw my ' old friend'.**

**Sakura smiled, as she went up to hug my mother. " Yelan-sama. How have you been doing." **

" **Oh just wonderful. We haven't seen you at the house for ages. Has my son done something to offend you?" She asked sternly. While giving me the side eye.**

**Yup here it was. Kinomoto was going to tell my mother, that I have done something to offend her, and then my mother will give me a long lecture. My mom always liked Sakura, she was even begging me to marry her. Of coarse it wasn't a bad idea when I was younger, but now it would be a nightmare.**

**Sakura looked at me with those emerald eyes that I fell in love with a long time ago. " Of coarse not. Just got different friends you know." She said softly.**

**My eyes widened. She didn't try to get me in trouble with my mom. **

" **Oh I miss you coming to the house!" **

" **I miss it too." She answered with a fake smile plastered onto her face.**

'BS… BS…**' I screamed in my mind. **

" **Oh I wish Syaoran and you dated!" She said cheerfully..**

**I instantly blushed a dark red, maybe even a weird shade of purple. " MOM!" I yelled.**

**I looked back at Sakura. She was even a weirder color then me. She was more of a dark blue. **

**My mom grinned at me.. " I don't like your other girlfriends." She then winked at me and mouthed. ' You should like Sakura.'**

" **Well I'll let you two study!" I wanted to scream at my mother. That was the worse thing to say…. It was so embarrassing. Well I guess it's her job and mission in life to make me embarrassed. **

**Sakura looked down at me, it wasn't a glare nor was it a smirk. She was actually looking at me neutrally. " What?" I asked.**

**Her look changed back into the usual glare. " Nothing. Just starting to feel sick. That's all." **

" **Let's just get it over with okay." I started to explain to her the formulas, and how to work with them. " X goes in here. You see?" She nodded, and then shook her head.**

" **Why don't we just forget about it, I'm never going to get this stuff!" She groaned and leaned her head back.**

**My mouth turned into a very small unnoticeable smirk. " You never get it." **

**She glared at me, but this time it was the kind of glare she used to give to me, when we were joking around. **

" **Oh shut up." Her mouth then curved into, a very little smile. **

**But I noticed it, and let me tell you, it was a beautiful smile. Wait what? No it was a horrifying ugly smile.**

" **Do you remember… When I used to bake cookies at your house every time I would come to get help in math." She then asked quietly.**

**I nodded. " Yeah those were pretty good cookies."**

" **What are you talking about! You loved them. I would bake like twenty and you would eat them all, and not give me even one." She laughed.**

**Remembering those days I laughed back. Wait this was fairly weird. We were actually having a normal conversation. **

" **KAWAII!" We both heard someone say.**

**Sakura looked around shocked. " Didn't that sound like Tomoyo-chan to you?" **

**-----------------**

**ERIOL'S POV**

" **Tomoyo look what I found." I looked around for the raven-haired beauty. " Tomoyo?" I walked outside his room, and found Tomoyo looking down at the two. **

**I nudged her. " What did you find?" **

**I showed her a book. It had the words Top Secret written in black sharpie, on the front cover. **

**Tomoyo took it and grinned. " Guess not so top secret anymore." **

**Tomoyo opened the couple of pages. " Eriol this has nothing about Sakura, it's just about soccer." **

**I sighed. This was our only link to his past crush, and it doesn't have shit in it. I swiftly turned the pages to the last page. ' **BINGO!**' I screamed in my mind.**

**On it was the words SAKURA: what I like about this angel. Tomoyo grinned as she read it quietly out loud. **

**S stands for sweet. Like when she takes care of me when I'm sick. On the date of May third she made for me a bowl of miso soup, because I was sick at home with the flu. Right after school she came over and started making it. I love her for that. Also not to mention those sweet cookies she always bakes for me. **

**A is for her Angelic like presence. She's so beautiful and kind hearted that it's almost like she has been sent down from above. A is also for her ass. Can't blame a guy for looking. **

**Tomoyo and I almost burst down laughing. " Dirty Syaoran." Tomoyo said between laughs. I then smiled. " Well you can't blame him, I mean she has a pretty nice a--." Tomoyo then hit me. **

" **Don't think such things you pervert!" **

**K is for her kisses. Need I say more? I love the feel of her lips on mine. **

**I looked down shocked. Syaoran kissed her, and he never told me! He got to second base when he was in fifth grade, and I never even got to second base now when I'm a senior? **

**Tomoyo looked at me. " What you never knew? She kissed him when his dad passed away. Right on the lips. It was only a peck, not anything totally bad. But it was so kawa---" **

**I instantly slammed my hands against her mouth.**

" **Remember. Quiet…." She then nodded. **

**U is for her unicorn plush doll in her room. I got it for her at the carnival, and she said it is her favorite, and she would cherish it forever. U is also for my favorite quote " My life is different now because YOU came into my life and showed me the real meaning of it." **

**R is for our romantic walks. Every day when were coming home from school we always have to pass by a rose bush in my neighbor's back yard. One day when she was picking a beautiful red rose from the bush, my neighbor caught her. We both got into big trouble and ended up having to clean her yard, but of coarse I don't mind. Spending a day with her completes me. If I could spend every day with her, for the rest of my life, I would know for certain that my life has been fulfilled. **

**A is for A Happy Ending. I know at this part of my life, that if I spent my life with her, I would be most definitely living in a fairy tail. Her as my princess and me as her prince, we will be living happily ever after. **

**One may search their whole lives looking for the most beautiful perfect cherry blossom, and it's a life not wasted. I believe I found mine. Sakura Kinomoto. **

**Tomoyo closed the book, with tears in her eyes. " KAWAII." She instantly yelled. I jumped on her, and put my hand over her mouth. " You know their downstairs right!"**

**Tomoyo grinned sheepishly " Gomen ne… I couldn't resist it was just so KAWAII!" **

" **I'm going to check upstairs." I heard Syaoran say. I instantly started to panic along with Tomoyo.**

" **We have to hide!" I dragged her into Syaoran's room. From inside his room I decided that we should hide in the closet. **

**I heard Syaoran's footsteps enter the room. They were coming closer and closer to the closet door. ' **I'm going to die.**' I then grabbed on to the nearest object next to me, and started squeezing it.**

" **Li. I have to go now, but I kind of need help with this could come down please." I heard Sakura yell from downstairs.**

**I sighed in relief. ' **Thank god.**' I heard Syaoran's footsteps walk away from the closet. Just before I heard him close the door he said. " Better get out Eriol."**

**My eyes widened. How did he know? **

" **Your probably wondering how come I know. Well it's not smart to leave your shoes right outside my door." **

**I mentally hit myself. So very smart Eriol… And here I was thinking about how sly I was…**

**He then left, as Tomoyo and I still stood inside the dark closet.**

" **Um Eriol, you can let go of me now." I heard the little voice under me say.**

**I blushed a reddish pink color and instantly let go of her hand. **

" **Sorry. I was nervous." I apologized, while still as red as a tomato.**

**Tomoyo laughed, and then hit me. I love it when she laughs, it's like singing in my ears. But I hate it when she slaps me. It's so hard, I have all these red hand prints all over my arm from her. **

" **So how are we going to do this plan?" I then asked out of the blue.**

" **I have an idea…. It's going to take some planning…. Come to my house around six-ish." **

**I nodded. I never went to Tomoyo's house in ages. This was going to be an interesting night. **

**---------------------**

**SAKURA'S POV**

**I nervously walked in front of the Li mansion. I haven't walked inside these halls in about four years. It will be indeed very interesting to spend an hour with Li. I was more nervous then angry with the fact of hanging out with him. I looked over to the other side of his house and quickly made my way over.**

**I remember when we were younger I would come here every day and take a minute to smell the roses. Out of my hectic long days smelling the roses just cooled me down. It's sweet natural smell and beauty soothed my nerves, Syaoran would always tease me and call me ' Nature Freak.' But I don't mind. I breathed in the sweet smell of the perfumes that the rose hid inside. **

" **Hey you, I remember you! You rose stealer, get AWAY from my rose bush." An older lady yelled. I instantly jumped. " Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." I ran away while saying. **

**I took a deep breath and held onto the black iron bars. Why was I so nervous. It's only the freak. Come on Saku put your self together. I gathered up my courage and pushed the red buzzer. **

" **Wei here, what is the meaning for your business?" I heard Syaoran's butler say.**

" **I … Um. Am h-here for Li Syaoran. T-this is S-sakura Kinomoto." I stuttered. **

" **Ahh Sakura-san. Long time no see." He cheerfully said.**

**I smiled, and pressed the buzzer for the intercom again. " Yes it has been indeed to long." **

**The gate then suddenly jerked open. I starred in complete astonishment. They did so many changes to their garden. I walked over to the fountain. It was a just a plain like looking vase fountain, with beads of water shooting out of it. Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was like a silver light coming from the inside tree trunk on the other side. It blinded me as I came walking up toward it. I jumped out and grabbed it out of the trunk. Inside my hand lay a necklace with a ring attached to it. On the outside of the silver ring was an engraving, it read SS best friends forever. **

" **Our friendship ring…" I mumbled. I traced the letters with my finger. I felt a slight tear escape and slide down my cheek. The memories that lay in this ring, were now being unleashed once again in my mind. I couldn't help thinking about them, it just came back to me a snap. I was there for him, he was there for me. Through happy and sad, hard times, and fun times. Side by side we both stood.**

**I held the ring in my hand and clenched it tightly. I then swiftly put it in my pants pocket. " Get on with life. That was the past." I said reassuringly to myself. **

**I inhaled and rang the doorbell. There to greet me was the friendly butler. He wore a big smile on his face, and let me in. **

" **Master Sakura-san is here." I looked toward the familiar living room and saw Li just glance at me. I just took a deep breath. And put my shoes down. **

**I made my way and took a seat across from him pretending to be bitchy I replied. " Let's just get this over with so I can leave." **

**He glanced at me, I suddenly began to feel nervous. " I could say the same thing." **

**Just as he was about to open the book I heard a shrill voice enter the room. " SAKURA-CHAN!" It was Syaoran's mother. She was still as intimidating as she was when I first met her. She usually has a serious expression on her face, but today she was smiling fully.**

" **Yelan-sama how have you been doing? Long time no see." I then replied. She then started asking me how come I haven't been coming over and if Syaoran has offended me. I looked over to him. He just gave me a cold look and looked back down on his paper. I could tell he was thinking I was going to say yes to his mother. But in truth I really didn't feel like picking a fight with him. I actually was in the mood to be nice to him. No one was around to see… Or was it because I missed hanging out? I couldn't decipher what it was. " Of coarse not. Just got different friends." I replied while smiling. **

" **Oh I wish you and Syaoran dated" His mother then inquired.**

**I gagged. Choking on my own tongue. I could feel my cheeks burn. That was totally wrong in at least 100 different ways, and not to mention embarrassing. **

" **MOM!" I heard Syaoran yell. **

**I could also hear his mother talking about Syaoran's past girlfriends. I never knew he had any…. I could feel a weird feeling coming over me. Was it jealousy? Nah it can't be. It's just surprising. How could an outcast like him get a girlfriend?**

**I caught myself looking at him. He has grown and matured. He was no longer the young boy I once knew. Now he was a young man.**

" **What?" He said. **

**I started panicking. What do I say? I was just looking at you cause you grown? No not good… Um… " Nothing. Just starting to feel sick. That's all" I smirked. Good one.**

**Afterwards Syaoran started explaining to me about this stupid math stuff. I groaned and scratched my head. **

" **Do you get it?" He looked up at me. **

**I starred at him for a while. Is it just me or did he get hotter. I mean uglier. I then looked away and nodded, I had no idea what he was talking about actually. X goes where? What the hell? I nodded, not wanting him to repeat it all over. I then shook my head. I wanted to pass this class, even if it means listening to him repeat it again. **

"**Why don't we just forget about it, I'm never going to get this stuff!" I groaned, and leaned my head back frustratingly. **

**He then replied. " You never get it." **

**I glared at him. He was right. I always sucked at math. **

" **Shut up." My mouth curved up a little. **

" **Do you remember… When I used to bake cookies at your house every time I would come to get help in math." I then asked. It was random I know, but I just felt like asking. This felt really odd. We weren't fighting. We were actually getting along.**

**He nodded. "Yeah those were pretty good cookies."**

" **What are you talking about! You loved them. I would bake like twenty and you would eat them all, and not give me even one." I laughed remembering the old days. But hey who could blame him, my cookies were to die for!**

**I smiled as he started laughing back. I loved his laugh. It's still the same as I remember. My eyes widened, realizing what I just thought. What is this fall in love with your old crush again and trip down memory lane day?**

" **KAWAII!" We both looked up toward his room.**

**That voice was too familiar. I hear it at least two hundred times daily. " Didn't that sound like Tomoyo-chan to you?" I then asked.**

**Syaoran looked up and started walking up towards his room. I followed behind him, but about six feet away. **

" **Maybe it was one of my sisters." He then replied. I nodded. His sisters were crazy people. They were obsessed with me. They said quote " Your so KAWAII." Un-quote. The first day I walked in the Li mansion. I shivered at the thought of their high pitched voices.**

**I looked over at the clock, realizing it was almost time to go so I ran back downstairs. I started carrying my things, but their was may to many things to carry. I had textbooks, my backpack, cheerleading bags, and now I had to walk home. Maybe if Li is nice he will let his driver drive me back.**

" **Li. I have to go now, but I kind of need help with this could come down please" I yelled upwards. **

**After a few seconds he ran downstairs. " It was Eriol." He then stated.**

**He helped me carry some of my things to the front door. " You know what you should just get a ride from my driver." **

**I smiled and cheered my mind. ' **Score!**'**

**He got Wei to drive me back to my house. **

" **Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said monotonously.**

**I nodded. " This wasn't so bad. Well as bad as I thought it would be." I added.**

**He then just nodded. " Bye see you later, oh and thanks for trying to help me at math. Even though it didn't really get anything." **

" **No problem. Even if you are heard to teach." I glared at him then laughed. " I only do it to annoy you." I said. I used to say that a lot when I was younger. **

**He then laughed, I think he remembered me always saying that. " Bye." **

**I waved as Wei pulled out of the driveway. Today was a very twisted day. Am I two faced? Usually I'm so mean to him because I hate him. Or do I hate him? Am I just pretending to not hate him because of the crowd I hang out with? I'm so fucked up I don't know me anymore. God what's wrong with me? **

**------------**

**TBC**

**-Rumiko Ishinomori**

**Okay do you think 3rd person or 1st person is better? I can't really tell, but whatever you liked better. **

**NIHONGO PHRASES**

**Watashi no namae wa -------- ( your name desu ::: My name is ------**

**Onaka ga tsuita ------------ ::: I'm hungry**

**Toire wa doko desu ka? ---------::: Where's the toilet**

**Itadakimasu : Say before meal**

**Gochisou sama deshita : Mainly saying what a feast: Say after meal. **

**Ima doko? :: Where are you now**

**Doushitano? :: Did something happen?**

**If you want to know any phrases… Just ask me I'd be more then glad to help!**


	3. K0KUHAKU C0NFESSi0N

ACCIDENTLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU 

**A/N: well I re read my whole story and I noticed how much spelling errors I have in it. Well not really bad spelling errors because my editor fixes it for me but things like (ex: Sensei Higuchi… I switched the words around for some strange reason.. ( Higuchi sensei)…. Then I keep calling Hiromichi Keisuke…. I think he's from my other fic. I'm going crazy! My editor Sachiyo says she doesn't have time to edit my stories anymore, so would anyone like to help me out? Please be good at English! **

**Sorry it took so long to update… In Japan you have to take entrance exams to get into school. My mom really wanted me to go to this certain school, but I didn't get in. So she said I need to study more. This is the only free time I'm going to have in a while so don't expect any quick updates.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time I am going to say it… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**OK ON WITH THE FICTION!**

**A dark gray painted house lay in the center of a wide forest that surrounded it. The quiet peace of the house was undisturbed. Wide windows let the fresh breeze and the radiant moon-light come inside. The curtains rose and fell as the wind pushed it aside. A bright light shone from one window at the corner of the house. A young girl starred into the vast distance as the night breeze swept her hair behind her. She hugged her jacket around her protectively as she closed the window.**

**She slowly sat back down into her seat and glanced at her visitor. He was writing down things on a piece of paper messily. Doodles and eraser shavings lay scattered on the table. A loud sigh escaped from her mouth as she put her elbow on the wooden table. His mysterious blue eyes that were hid by round glasses were concentrated on his paper. It has been hours since any ideas popped into their minds. All hope seemed lost. **

**Tomoyo P0V**

" **Eriol… We've been at this for three hours already. It's getting late." I yawned tiredly. I was changed into my nightgown by then. The purple silk lay loosely around my body. The only thing holding it back was the flimsy pink ribbon that was carelessly tied in the back. My hair was pinned up into a small bun, leaving strands of hair covering my pale face. I looked over at Eriol. He didn't dare answer me back. It seemed as if he was too busy cooking up a plan. I hoped that it was a good one. All the plans that have been come up with had death, risks, cars, nuclear weapons and did I mention death?**

**His tired red eyes shot up as he grinned a cheesy smile. " I think I got it!" I smiled with glee as I snatched the paper from his hand aggressively. **

**His handwriting was almost impossible to read. The characters were all mixed with each other. I grabbed the paper closer to my face and started to read a loud. " Step one. Syaoran and Sakura will think they are meeting up with us individually. At the movie ditch the two and hang out after." I shook my head with agitation. " Eriol! After ten minutes you only thought of this!" **

**His smiled turned into a pout, as he fixed is glasses straight. " What? I thought it was genius!" **

**I wanted to kill myself then. I work with an idiot. " Eriol dear. If I ditch Sakura, and she is left there alone with Syaoran… Don't you think she could just remove herself from the movie theatre, then waste her time sitting next to Syaoran for a mere two hour movie?" **

**His face fell as he realized how pathetic his plan was. " Well you think of something then!"**

**I pondered about what would work. Our two little experiments needed to be somewhere were they couldn't escape, a plan where Eriol and I won't get killed. It needed to be well thought out. No errors could be present. **

" **How about we lock them in the janitors office at school?" Eriol then suddenly mentioned. It sounded like a good plan at first, but Sakura had a medical condition: Claustrophobia. Which means that the person is scared of small, enclosed places.**

" **Nope, won't work." I knew that there was something that would work, it was at the tip of my nose, I could sense it! I looked around the living room for any inspirations. A movie ticket lay on the counter. Movie… I lazily thought. My mother then came in and placed a plate of raisin cookies on the counter. She wore a yellow apron with cookie dough stains marked all on it. Her hair was just as messy as mine but looked gorgeous on her anyway. My mother was the proud owner of Daidouji Inc, which is a famous Japanese clothing company line. I often help her out and model the clothing, but I enjoy making it more. My mother would often tell me that her ideas were no where near as good as mine is. I don't believe her though; she's the famed one not me. **

" **Made fresh out of the oven!" My mother exclaimed happily, as I grabbed one. Cookies, and a movie. What could I use with those two things?**

**Eriol turned and looked at the clock that lay on the white wall. His eyes widened as he noticed how late it was. " 9:30!" He began gathering all his things briskly. " Sorry Tomoyo, maybe we could think of something next time. I was supposed to be home at 9!" **

" **Why? Usually you stay out later then that." I questioned curiously. While Eriol skipped put of the kitchen. **

" **Oh this new horror drama came out! It's so scary! It leaves you in such suspense! I hope I didn't miss too much! Well ja!" he ran out of the door before I could comment back. **

**I sat in silence for a while with only the crackling of the fire logs and the ticking of the clock accompanying me. Cookies, and horror movie? What could I do with those things? **

**My mom then sat down next to me and glanced at me questioningly. I was a bit scared of her glances. She always scolds me and lectures me whenever she gives me one of those looks. " Tomoyo you have been working all night, why don't you take a rest?" **

**I shook my head slowly. " I can't rest until I think of a good plan!" My mom tilted her head with confusion. " Well get to bed soon, or else you won't be able to get up tomorrow." She then dug in her apron and pulled out a recipe. **

" **I found the recipe you wanted to cook for next weeks assignment? I believe you wanted to make Purin?" ( Japanese pudding) ( Many American shows I watch have a class where you cook? I don't know what it's called but it's similar to this) **

**Suddenly it hit me. The perfect plan! Horror movie and Purin! I gleefully jumped up and down as I briefly hugged my mother. " Thanks for the inspiration!" She just smiled, confusion was written all over her face. Now I could finally catch up on that sleep that I was missing out on. **

**99999998888888877777777766666666655555554321**

**Sakura POV**

**It was all a blur to me now. Why can't I get my feelings straight? I hate someone but then my emotions totally turn and I feel like I could love them at the same time. **

**Sometimes I just feel like I don't know myself anymore. It's like a mask is covering the real me. I wish I could just dive deep inside of my heart and find my real self again… What has changed with me anyway? What made me the way I am now? I feel cold….. I feel distant, from all the ones that mattered to me before. The warmth like a summer day that I once felt turned into a cold blizzard. **

**I sighed inwardly and looked over to the side. I saw coming toward me Li, Hiirigizawa and that other boy. Takizawa I think? Or was it Takashi? But why should I care anyway. It's not like he's someone important. **

**I continued to stare at the group as they walked past, waiting patiently for a few curse words, a glare, and snickers. I was going to be ready for any attack. But instead of an assault I received a very diminutive smile from Li. The other two just ignored me like I wasn't there. I couldn't help but blush a little. That was the last thing I ever thought he would do. Our feelings for each other were pure hate. But was the hate all of a sudden disappearing? Was the solid thick line of tension becoming thinner after building up all these years? **

**He turned around and continued walking down the long hall. My eyes followed until they completely disappeared from sight. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I put my hand over it and took deep breaths. Why was my heart beating uncontrollably? **

**Tomoyo was late again. What a great friend I was to wait for her when class was starting in five minutes. Usually I was the one to be late but my brother discovered a thing called water. He said that the next time I don't wake up when my alarm clock goes off he would dump a pitcher of water onto my head. I didn't believe him at first but after he actually did it three times to be exact. **

**I saw Tomoyo running down the hall then. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and sweat started to stream down her face. I figured she ran here. " Ohayo." She managed to say between breaths. **

" **Ohayo. You're late again." I replied lazily. I really didn't feel like going to class today, especially Maths, which happened to be first period. **

**Tomoyo could only giggle and nod. As we walked down the hall I thought of the summer that we went to that beach. Everything was all about Sanrio and Pokemon back then. My train of thought kept running through my mind like a movie until I was interrupted by a nudge from Tomoyo. **

" **Sakura can you come to my house for a project next week?" Tomoyo asked casually. I nodded in response. " Better not be a clothing project! Last time you made me try on clothes you poked me with those needles." **

**We both laughed at the memory. " Of coarse not! I promise I'll be more careful next time!" **

" **Like there will be a next time!" I replied loudly. Never again will I let Tomoyo use me as a display for her designs.**

" **Well it's a cooking project…" She started to sound a bit nervous but I put no mind to it. **

" **Well why do I need to come then? It's not like I can cook well." I was okay at cooking I guess. I could cook up a good batch of cookies but that was about it. **

" **Well…." Tomoyo started out nervously. " Well…. What?" **

" **Eriol happens to be my partner, and you know how I can't stand him. I need someone else to be there with me!" Tomoyo replied rather too quickly. **

" **You guys don't get along? I thought you two were friends? The way you dragged him out of the lunch room yesterday made you guys look like a couple or something." I know Tomoyo still likes him, she's just lying because she knows I don't like him. The thought made me depressed once more. What a great friend I was… Making Tomoyo pretend to hate someone she actually cares about, because of my stubbornness.**

**Her eyes widened at my comment. " What are you talking about Sakura. I can't stand him!" Lie…. Stop lying to me Tomoyo, I know you too well. Your putting on a mask just like how I am, hidden behind that mask is your true affections. **

**I decided to try and start to act like a real friend, meaning going to Tomoyo's house with that gross Eriol guy. " I guess I'll go…" **

**Eriol's POV**

" **I guess it will work but won't it be tricky?" **

" **It's perfect what are you talking about?" **

" **Okay so your house next week, I'll make sure to bring some horror movie like Yogen ( J-Horror movie. I thought it was pretty scary)." **

**Voices were heard from the other side of the hall. " Tomoyo you better ran away fast before people see you talking to me like this," **

**Tomoyo nodded as she ran to the girl's bathroom that was just down the hall. **

**I watched her go as my friends entered the hallway. I smiled and waved nervously, hoping that they never saw Tomoyo. Instead of a greeting I received some questionable looks. **

**They knew something. They figured something out.**

**I walked with them in silence for a while. I saw Sakura leaning by a locker. It was weird to think I used to be friends with her. We walked passed her quickly, I didn't even glance at her, I just did what I usually did: ignore her. **

**After a while Syaoran was the first to ask about the earlier encounter. " What were you doing with Daidouji-san?" **

**I began to feel nervous, but I maintained my calm appearance. Just tell Syaoran about the cooking project.**

" **Um.. Well we were discussing our cooking project." I added. **

**The whole group chuckled. I was a bit confused at first. Why were they laughing at me?**

" **Eriol cooking? I feel sorry for Daidouji-san after its over she might not have a house anymore!" Syaoran and the other guys laughed out loud.**

**So what a lot of guys cook? Or… was It just the fact that I'm cooking? Yeah that is kind of weird. **

" **So what! I can cook." I lied, I never even touched a pot before. The only thing I was able to cook was Sapporo Ichiban ( instant noodles) and popcorn. **

" **I would love to see this." Syaoran commented. **

**A light-bulb just flashed in my head for the first time. This was going along almost too perfectly. **

" **Well Syaorannnnn." I sang out. " You can come with me to her house to keep me company. I'll even put on a BIG cooking show for you." I grinned at him.**

" **Hell ya. I have to see this. Eriol making a big fool out of himself in front of Daidouji!" **

**I pouted and fixed my glasses straight. " Why would I care about making a fool out of myself in front of her?" **

" **Because you like her DUH!" Syaoran put on his fake valley girl accent...**

**I couldn't have been redder. My face must've been redder then a tomato. How did Syaoran know I liked her? Syaoran just laughed harder when he saw my face.**

" **Don't laugh Eriol or your face will explode." I punched him in the arm jokingly. " Urusai." **

" **Come on Eriol just admit it. You like Tomoyo." Yamazaki teased. " Yeah. You got the HOTTS for her." Syaoran added.**

" **I do not!" I yelled back. A light bulb popped it my head again. Wow today must be Eriol got a brain day. **

" **Lie!" Syaoran chuckled. **

" **Hey Syaoran it's not like you don't have the H0TTS for Kinomoto." I smirked as I saw his face turn a slight pink.**

" **The witch? Yeah right.." Syaoran added nervously., **

" **Oh SUUUUUREEE wasn't it just yesterday when you two would take romantic walks every day, and remember when she KISSED you right on the lips. Don't you just love the feeling of her lips on yours" I laughed out loud, while repeating his words from his secret diary.**

**Yamazaki and the others just hung their mouth wide open. Syaoran turned a darker pink as he looked away. " That was when we were younger." He replied in a low and deadly tone, but I wasn't scared of it. He wouldn't do anything to me. **

" **Now tell me Syaoran do you still like to stare at her ass?" The guys were on the ground laughing now... Gosh the look on Syaoran's face was priceless. **

" **I D0 N0T!" He screamed, catching some peoples' attention in the hall. **

" **Oh but Syaoran" I said between laughs. " Don't deny it remember your life is different now because of her." The bell suddenly rung. It was my sign, to run really fast. " Gotta go!" I ran down the hall but just before I turned the corner I screamed. " Make sure to check out her ass in math."**

**I laughed evily as I walked into math quietly. I already saw Tomoyo and Sakura sitting in their chairs. They both looked up at me while Sakura just glared and Tomoyo gave me a very small smile. **

**I was just about to sit down when… "Hiirigizawa!" Syaoran yelled. I was expecting that. **

**I bit my lip and faced him. Time for a long lecture. But just for the fun of it I want to embarrass him more. I love that look on Syaoran's face when he knows I'm right.. **

" **What is it Dear?" I replied calmly, while getting some snickers from the class.**

" **You know exactly what I'm talking about. All that bull you said outside?" I giggled, this was going to be funny.**

" **I swore it was all true… You told me this stuff in fourth grade.." **

" **That was when I was mentally retarded and weird! Don't use it to blackmail me now." Syaoran yelled loudly. **

" **You still ARE mentally challenged." I corrected him. I could hear Sakura laugh in the background. Oh boy she won't be laughing by the end of this. I looked back at Tomoyo, I think she was getting what I was cooking up. **

" **What is this about boys?" The teacher interrupted behind us. She was obviously interested in our conversation. **

" **Oh something a little bird told me." I grinned at her.**

" **Oh and what did this bird tell you?" She questioned…**

**I was just about to blabber it out when Syaoran interrupted me.. He obviously didn't want me to say it a loud.. " Eriol I suggest you sit down or you and the little bird will be shot down and beated brutally." **

" **So it is true huh?" I questioned him.. His face turned pale. " What is true?" **

" **All the things that I mentioned earlier."**

" **No….." **

" **You sure now?" **

" **Yes…." **

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Yes"**

" **promise to god?"**

"…**. Yes…" **

**I sighed. God when is he just going to admit it? If he doesn't soon, I will, and it won't be pretty. **

" **Then why are you so nervous about me telling it to the whole class if it isn't true?" I replied wittily. **

" **Because.. I.. Because I don't… I don't want you too." He answered nervously.**

" **Fine I guess I won't say it.." I pretended to sigh.**

**I could feel the tension on Syaoran's shoulders lift up as he sat down next to me.**

" **But don't worry Syaoran… You're not crazy I think Sakura has a nice ass too." I blurted out between laughs.**

**The whole class erupted into laughter. Well everyone except Sakura and Syaoran of coarse. **

**I looked over at Syaoran his face was a so red that it turned into some sort of purple.. He pointed at me and yelled " It's not like you don't look at Tomoyo's ass…" **

" **AHA so you admit it. See Sakura even Syaoran your worst enemy likes your BUTT." I emphasized the word. I couldn't believe what I have just done.. God was I dead after this.**

**999999999999998888888888888888877777777777666666654433221**

**END**

**Wow this chapter is bad. Maybe I'll rewrite it later, but I'm just going to post it for now. I'll see if you people like it. **

** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FAST FORWARDED TO THE COOKING PROJECT **


End file.
